Dear Miko's: Love or Hate?
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Way too much hate goes around in the world, too much prejudice and judement. I aske that you read, for the sake of opinion, review and tell me yours. My one shot.


Attention.

this story is about Kagome and Kikyo haters, and how stupid I really think they can be.

To Kagome Bashers: (Please read)

Kagome Higurashi, can really be annoying. I understand. BUT! All people get on someones nerves. I can't even begin to describe things though. (It would take too long) Fuck. Every single one of you reading this cannot say that someone doesn't hate you. Kagome is the glue that holds the group together. She may be annoying, but who was the one who convinced Inuyasha to let Shippo travel with them? Or Miroku, Or Sango? The one who SAVED KIKYO'S LIFE AFTER THE MIASMA AFTER THE SHICHININTAI? The one who spared Koga? The one who set Inuyasha free? Truly, this story wouldn't even exsist if Kagome Higurashi hadn't done some of the brave, albeit stupid, things she may have done. And, Kagome isn't weak. Have any of you ever fought a demon 10 times your size? Didn't think so. Or can you even shoot a bow? Probably not. Kagome doesn't have to stay in the fuedal era with the rest, but she loves Inuyasha and feels it's her responsibility. She loves her friends, and the life she was given, so no matter how dangerous, Kagome keeps coming back because she is...well...**_Kagome._**

To Kikyo Bashers: (Please read)

Kikyo is a respectable person, loving and kind. How would you react put in her place? She handles it well, don't you think? Kikyo has tried to kill Kagome, but not really. She pushed her down a pit. Think of all the times Kikyo has saved Kagome (Like with Tsubaki) Everyone does something bad in life. It's inevitable. You can't hate someone for it. Kikyo also tried to tell Inuyasha not to call her name out when she was being ressurected by Urasue. Truly, Kikyo coming back evil was Inuyasha's fault. Kagome had regained most of her soul, but the hate Kikyo felt was still there. It isn't even hate, Kikyo loves Inuyasha, and she was deeply hurt by the supposed 'betrayal'. When your heart shatters as you die at your lovers hand, you cannot be healed. Kikyo's expeirence truly was traumatizing for her, and that mental trauma cannot be healed. Kikyo is a truly tragic woman, and despite that, she still helps people just as much as Kagome.

To People who Hate Both: (Please read)

I really have nothing to say. It's a free country. I'm just expressing how great both Miko's are. They are not the same woman, but at heart, their caring souls will always hold such strong passion and love, that I could never hate them.

To Kagome Lovers: (Please read)

"Why do you love her so much?" I find myself asking. "And still hate Kikyo?" although their personalities are slightly differemt, the loving kindness was burned into the soul that the two share. Kagome, it's true, is a wonderful character, and without her, the show wouldn't really be as good. (It might not even exsist) So we must all be thankful for Rumiko's creation, Kagome, who brought the story together if you really think about it. Even though it's named Inuyasha, Kagome was the one who brought the group together. Truly, In many cases, Kagome is often misunderstood. All of her sits. It's like how boys pick on girls when they like them. Stupid, I know, but still, It's all they know. Kagome has reasons for sitting Inuyasha. (If you had stayed there for a month and Inu said you couldn't go home, he'd be sat, wouldn't he?)

To Kikyo Lovers:

I truly do love Kikyo. She is a wonderful person, who is solitary and just all around strong. If it hadn't been for Kikyo's soul, Kagome wouldn't hold the Shikon, and She wouldn't have released Inuyasha from the tree.

My Conclusion:

Kagome and Kikyo truly are the main characters of the show, for without them, none of the magic of Inuyasha would have happened. The story revolves around what they did. (Kikyo's soul entering Kagome, Giving Kagome the jewel, allowing Kagome to pass through the well and free Inuyasha, and Kagome to bring the group together.) Rumiko Takahashi certainly created an excellent, and magical, well loved series, but without Kagome or Kikyo, it just wouldn't be the same. There would be no Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. No Inuyasha, no Kouga. Only Naraku. (And It was Kagome's fault the jewel shattered, which was the main point in the whole series.)

Thank you for your time. I want to see if anyone reads this, and flame if you want. I am not here to change your opinions, only to offer my own opinion. I am a very deep person who looks beyond what other people get stuck on, and I try to see beyond prejudice and hatred. Although, honestly, there is a fine line between love and hate. I don't hate any one, for hate is strong, But as for most people, I say my saying I made.

"As blood runs thicker than water, to hate is easier than love." I'm sorry to say, but this world is corrupt, and if we all looked beyond what we saw, heard or thought at first, we might actually have a slim chance at peace. All I ask is that you look beyond first judgement, and see someone for who they truly are.

"We can improve the world, It just takes more effort than most are willing to out in."

With that, I leave you with one last thought.

"Since when have our first judgements made us any happier?"

Sincerely Yours,

Kage Youkai


End file.
